1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a cable connector having a circuit board with a first end for electrically connecting with a cable and an opposite second end for connecting with a complementary connector.
2. Description of Related Art
As the demand for high bandwidth and low latency in computer technology increases, the emerging InfiniBand(trademark) architecture is being developed by the information industry. InfiniBand architecture de-couples an I/O subsystem from memory by utilizing point-to-point connections rather than a shared bus. InfiniBand products are ideally suited for clustering, I/O extension, and native attachment in many network applications and can be used in high-performance server applications, providing a cost-effective transition from existing technologies.
Referring to FIG. 9, an interconnecting part 6 of an InfiniBand electrical connector in accordance with the co-pending application is shown. The connector further comprises a pair of upper and lower base plates (not shown) for enclosing the interconnecting part 6 and a latching member (not shown) for latching/releasing with/from a complementary connector (not shown). The interconnecting part 6 further has a dielectric body 61 forming a mating tongue 62, a plurality of conductive contacts 64 retained in the mating tongue 62, and a circuit board 63 attached to the dielectric body 61. Each contact 64 has a mating portion 65 received in a corresponding passageway 67 defined in the mating tongue 62 for mating with the complementary connector and a soldering portion (not shown) for soldering to a corresponding soldering pad 66 formed on one end 632 of the circuit board 63. The other end 634 of the circuit board 63 is adopted for electrically connecting with a cable (not shown). However, it is relatively complicated in manufacturing and assembling the contacts 64 to the passageways 67 in the mating tongue 62, and soldering the contacts 64 to the circuit board 63.
Hence, an improved InfiniBand electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an InfiniBand electrical connector having an improved interconnecting part effectively transmitting powers or signals between two electronic components.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having an improved interconnecting part which is simple in manufacturing and assembly.
To fulfill the above-mentioned objects, an InfiniBand electrical connector in accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention includes an interconnecting part, a pair of upper and lower base plates enclosing the interconnecting part, and a latching mechanism attached to the lower base plate for latching and releasing a complementary connector. The interconnecting part has a dielectric body and a circuit board attached to the dielectric body. The circuit board forms on opposite ends thereof a plurality of gold fingers for mating with the complementary connector and a plurality of soldering pads for electrically connecting to corresponding conductive wires of a cable. The lower base plate forms upwardly extending posts fitting into the circuit board, thereby preventing the circuit board from moving horizontally. Furthermore, the upper and lower base plates securely sandwich the circuit board therebetween, thereby preventing the circuit board from moving vertically so that the golden fingers of the circuit board can reliably engage with the complementary connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.